Crying at Night
by LEXA14
Summary: Don't read if you have not read Archeron. Based on if tory had a Yonger sister.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read Acheron than do not read as this si based off the book and may spoil the ending for you. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me if you have story ideas. I came up with this story when I lying in bed after I read the book. Enjoy….**

_**Chapter 1**_

A teenage girl lied on her bed in a large white room. There was one window on the other side of the room but she could not be bothered to go and move the blinds that were blocking out the light and leaving the room in total darkness. The smell of antiseptic teased her nose and the bed that she was laying on hurt her back but even through all this was bothering her she did not move. To those around her, she might look dead, until the paid close attention and sew her chest move in time with her shallow breathing.

As she lay on the on the bed a nurse came in and looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" she asked in what was assumed to be a happy tone but all the girl could hear was the dripping sympathy. Sympathy that she did not won't.

She did not even spare the nurse a glance as she continued to stare at the wall. After much prodding and not getting a response she left.

Sometime later the nurse that came in and a man that supposedly was spouts to be her doctor (if you could call him that seeing as she never let him come near her, let alone touch her) were talking outside her door. With nothing better to do than relive the horror in her mind she listened in.

"How is she doing?" asked the doctor.

"She has not eaten anything and keeps looking into space. I don't know what we can do for her"

I found a contact number for her next of kin, her sister as she both her parents are killed. Her mother when she was six months old and her father two years later. Her sister's name is Dr. Soteria Kafieri although she goes by Tory Parthenopaeus now. The nurse up at reception is calling her now and explaining the situation. We hope she will be here by nightfall. "

"Are you going to go in and talk to her doctor?" asked the nurse.

Yes, I was, so if you will excuse me I will go and talk to my patient." There were loud footsteps then the doctor walked in.

"Hello their Nadia how is you today" he asked. There was no response. "I know that you are scared and confused, as you have a right to be but it is not healthy for you to sit here and not talk at all. As he talked he walked closer making Nadia look up at him. He reminded her of a predator stalking his pray. And it terrified her. "I would like to help you." With this he placed his hand on her exposed shoulder.

All of the girls defenses started going off she yelled she sat up so fast the vampires from twilight would be shocked and punched him square in the nose with that he tried to grab he , to make her carm down but the panic had set in and her instincts told her to fight. She punched and kicked him until two nursed drugged her and put her on her bed and tide her their hoping that this would male her cram. Nardia was two out of it to notice as she fell in to a dreamless sleep and praying that her sister would be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Tory was cleaning the small apartment that she and Acheron lived in. it had been six months since her and Ash had married and things could not be better. Sometimes he really pissed her off and she wanted to pull out the hammer, but according to her friends most marriages were like that and if they were than she was happy to.

His past did not seem to bother him as much with her anymore. She believes that he is coming to realize that she loves him and that nothing can change that. He still does not like her to pull his hair she can always see the underlying pain in then when she ,ay do it through sex and it wanted her to kill anyone that had ever dared to hurt Ash then bring them back to life so she could do it again.

But the one thing Tory loved was the look in his face whenever she took his hand or kissed him in public. It was a look of pure abortion and love that made her heart swell. In that gaze was a look that made her think that he still thought she was a figment of his imagination.

The phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts. She ran and answered it.

"Hello this is Tory"

"Ms. Parthenopaeus, this is Amender from the hospital in Nevada. I am calling you about your younger sister Nadia."

Fear went through her. "What has happened to her?"

"I can't say over the phone but we would really like it if you could come seeing as you are her next of kin."

"I will be heir as soon as possible, thank you" she replied, her voice chocking in panic.

"Talk to the lady at reception if I am not there and we will explain the situation. Your sister will live if that changes your fears."

"Thank you." And with that she sank to the flour crying. What could have mildew her sister to be in the hospital. She had not seen her in a long time but they did web cam, text and called all the time. Fear went through her even thought the nurse had said that she would be fine.

Ash mesmerized in front of her. He always seemed to sense what she was feeling. Simi was not far behind him in Goth/ punk outfit the same style that he had on.

"What is the matter, sweetheart" he asked looking around as if something would pop out and tell him what had made her this way.

I need to go to Nevada, my sister is in the hospital and I have a bad feeling something horrible has happened".


End file.
